1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle storage compartments and more particularly pertains to a rear window accessible pickup truck storage box having a center compartment accessible through the rear window of an associated pickup truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle storage compartments is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle storage compartments heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing articles within the bed of a pickup truck are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a pickup truck storage box is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,200 which may be utilized in the cargo bed of a pickup truck. The box is constructed of a plurality of panels and brackets which may be installed in the bed of a pickup truck to cooperatively define an enclosure.
A toolbox for a pickup truck is described in U.S. Pat. No 3,640,423 which may be mounted across the bed of a pickup truck. The box includes an elongated rectangular body and a cover with latch means at each end of the cover for releasably securing the cover to the body. Either of the two latch means can be released, thereby permitting the respective end to be raised while the other latch means functions as a pivot for the cover. A yieldable support is included near the longitudinal center of the body to support the cover in an elevated position when the box is open.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,330 which discloses a multi-piece straddle bed tool box for use with pickup trucks. The tool box is designed to be size adjustable and may be disassembled for easy storage and shipment. The box is provided with a removable center compartment and a pair of substantially identical end storage compartments adapted to be positioned within the bed of a pickup. The center section may be used for wide bed tool boxes, and may be removed for narrow bed tool boxes or storage.
Other relevant documents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,580,827, 4,749,226, and 4,967,944.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pickup truck storage box having a center compartment accessible through the rear window of an associated pickup truck in which the center compartment both allows access into the storage box and houses a briefcase that may be extended into the truck through the rear window to allow access to articles within the briefcase. Furthermore, none of the known prior art vehicle storage compartments teach or suggest a sliding door assembly operable to enclose a volume between the storage box and the truck bed to provide additional storage capabilities.
In these respects, the rear window accessible pickup truck storage box according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing articles within the bed of a pickup truck and allowing access to such articles through the rear window of an associated pickup truck.